


THAT guy

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Parent Dean Winchester, past dean/lydia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma always loved the time she got to spend with her dad, but now that guy had barged in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THAT guy

Emma screamed and buried her face in her pillow. She hated him, she hated her dad and she hated her mom for talking her into this.

“Emma?” The bed dipped as her dad sat down. He sounded exhausted and annoyed, but also caring. “He left.”

“Good.” It was a horrible thing to say and she knew it hurt her dad, but she didn’t care. She wanted it to hurt.

“I’m angry, Emma.” He didn’t sound angry and the hand rubbing her shoulder didn’t quite convince her either. “No, that’s not true; I’m disappointed.” Oh god, guilt trip. “I was really looking forward to tonight. And I-”

“I wanna call mom.” The hand on her shoulder was pulled back. “I want her to pick me up tomorrow.”

“Fine, I’ll call Lydia. You try to sleep.” He stood up and walked out, slamming the door shut.

 

Emma watched from the car as her mom and dad talked. Obviously her mom wanted to know why she wanted to leave earlier. Not that Emma wanted to leave. She always loved the weekends she got to spend with her dad. But it had always been her and her dad.

She knew it was stupid. _Obviously_ her dad was gonna date and meet someone. But why did it have to be a guy and why did it have to be _that_ guy?

“Emma.” Her mom got in and turned the key. “I talked to Dean.” She was angry, she was always angry. “This is not how I raised you.” Emma laughed, earning her an glare from her mom. “Do you have any comments on my parenting skills?”

“Well.” She knew it’d been a rhetorical question, but she wanted everyone to be angry. That way she wouldn’t have to speak to anyone. “You taught me all men are evil raping scum, so yes. That’s _exactly_ as you raised me.”

The week passed slowly, very slowly. But when Friday came, Emma wished it’d taken longer. Her mom never stopped by to talk, but of course she did now.

“Emma barley spoke a word this week.” She looked at her daughter, concern and annoyance clear in her face. “Emma, can you leave Dean and me alone for a minute.”

“Fine.” She dropped her bag and her dad’s feet and barged in. She didn’t care, she didn’t even _want_ to know. So obviously she hid behind to corner to eavesdrop.

“I think it’d be better if you stopped seeing this guy.”

“What?!” Her dad startled. Emma felt herself get sick to her stomach.

“If Emma’s gonna be like this every time she sees him, it’d be selfish for you to keep this up.”

“Oh.” Dad scoffed. “You wanna talk about selfish?”

“Dean _don’t_ , that won’t anyone any good!”

“Emma?” Emma turned around to stare into two blue eyes. “I’m sorry.” Castiel -what a ridiculous name was that even?- scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t know you’d be here so soon.” He fixed his tan coat. Who even wore those? “I was just about to leave.”

He said his awkward goodbye and left. Emma could clearly hear a sound of kiss followed by a huff from her mom. She had gotten enough of those to recognise that sound anywhere. Her mom and dad mumbled something before the door closed.

“Emma?” Her dad looked surprised to find her there. “Were you listening?” Emma felt her face redden as she nodded.

“I’m sorry dad.” She hugged him and pressed her head against his shoulder. “I know you like Castiel. And I-”

“It’s okay. You mean more to me than any guy ever could.”

“I would like to see Castiel again. I think I just freaked out a bit, I mean it’s a _guy_ and he’s so weird. But he’s probably very nice too.”

“He is.” Her dad’s chest rumbled a little when he laughed. “If you’re really okay with it, I’ll ask Cas to come for dinner tomorrow.”

“I want you to be happy.”

“I love you so much.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Emma couldn’t help but smile when she saw her dad’s face as he called Cas. Maybe the guy wasn’t all that bad…

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
